Lesson
by Duana
Summary: Harry has enough of Draco's attitude. SLASH! Strong M! Spanking. Smut. PWP. DM/HP. Not for minors. Sex between men - don't like, don't read.


Title: Lesson

Rating: NC-17

Paring: Harry/Draco

Status: Complete

Summary: Harry has enough of Draco's attitude.

Disclaimer: All of the beautiful beings in the Harry Potter world come from the mind of an amazing woman who sadly, is not me. I have bank statements to prove it. I just made them a little naughty for the purpose of enjoying the rewards of my over active imagination.

Harry had reached the limit of his patience with him.

No matter what he did, Draco was always there with sneering looks and that arrogant attitude. He wasn't really even a threat any more, just an annoyance, but he was very persistent with it.

For months now Harry had been taking extra lessons with any expert Dumbledore could get to come and train him.

Dark arts, curse breaking, wandless and non-verbal spell work, defence masters, even muggle style fighting lessons.

It had been a real struggle trying to convince Dumbledore that he needed more behind him in the coming battle with Voldemort than "a power the Dark Lord knows not". Dumbledore had argued that it was Harry's love and innocence that would defeat Voldemort, Harry had argued that he would still have his love and that the battles to come would kill any remaining innocence he had left before he met the Dark Lord across a battle field. Beside, ignorance was more likely to lead to his death.

The lessons were all appreciated and some even enjoyed, the muggle fighting had toned his body more than he had ever expected, the muggle Tai-Chi had helped him understand how to achieve the focus he had needed to master occlumency. He now knew multiple spells that could kill in an instant without the use of an unforgivable and even more that took much longer, he didn't really need his wand any more but still carried it and used it in class so as not to draw any unnecessary attention.

Draco was currently stood in front of him, outside Snape's office, sneering, throwing insults about Harry's need for all the extra lessons he took, his mother's muggle-born background, Harry's apperance and the company he choose to keep.

"That's enough." The quietly but firmly stated words snapped Draco's teeth together with an audible click. The threat behind them clearly discernible.

Draco didn't know why but something in that tone told him now was a bad time to goad the Griffindor's 'Golden Boy'. Naturally that made him want to taunt him even more. He couldn't help it on some level, the fire that burnt in Potter's eyes while he was angry was just too alluring for Draco to resist most of the time.

"What's wrong, Potty? Still struggling with remedial potions?" Draco smirked.

Harry tilted his head slightly as he looked at Draco and seriously contemplated teaching him a lesson, as soon as the thought started to form though he realised he couldn't. Where would he take him? Here in the dungeons would be perfect. There were plenty of empty, unused rooms but Snape might appear at any moment, then his fun would be over before it could really begin.

Harry hid his grin as he realised the perfect place.

"If you really want to know..." Harry let the words taper off, with a challenging smirk in place as he spun around and swept out of the dungeons.

Draco couldn't help but stare after Potter, the way his robes billowed behind him was almost scary in its imitation of Snape and the smirk could easily belong to any Slytherin, it was strange to see it on the Griffindor's face. Wondering if he had just bitten off more than he could chew, until his in-born arrogance asserted it's self and reminded him he was better than any Griffindor and how dare said Gryffindor walk away from him? Draco followed him down the dank passage.

Harry walked up to the seventh floor and paced the door thinking of exactly what he wanted.

Harry opened the door and let a smile break over his face as he saw everything just how he wanted it.

The room looked like it was part of the dungeons, there were even chains hanging in one corner of the room. In the middle there was a large dueling platform.

"Got a fetish you would like to tell me about?" Draco asked hiding his nervousness at being faced with a room filled with hanging chains, whips, paddles, even body clamps. It looked like an S&M paradise.

Draco knew what this room was, after all, he was working in here every night trying to fix the vanishing cabinets, so the room its self wasn't a surprise. No, the surprise was Harry Potter, who would have guessed he could design a room like this. The rumor mill had it that Harry was still a virgin which Draco had believed, up until now. This room came from no virgins mind.

"Would you like to spar?" Harry asked with a mischievious glint in his eyes ignoring Draco's comment. This would be a good way to start, Harry already knew that Draco had been trained to be the perfect Death Eater, it would be interesting to see how many dark curses he had already learnt and mastered.

"You want to fight?" Draco asked with a sneer and no small measure of disbelief. Sure Harry had jointly won the Tri-Wizard tournament two years ago but he had never shown any kind of dueling ability otherwise, Merlin knew Draco had given him plenty of chances to show some. This was going to be easy.

"I was more thinking about that duel from second year we never got to finish." Harry replied with a small innocent grin and bounced up on to the stage. Lightly extending his ligilamency, Harry noticed a surprisingly good occlumency shield around his subconscious and conscious memories but none around his surface thoughts. Hiding his amusement at Draco's thoughts he moved into his position.

Draco slowly followed, never turning his back on Harry.

Harry sketched a very theatrical bow to Draco with a chuckle, which was only returned it with a slight incline of the head.

Draco instantly started firing hex's which Harry blocked at the last second before sending out an expeliarmus and a body bind jinx.

Draco watched as Harry stumbled on his robes and didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

He was still confused over this war, his family, his friends and his duty all said that he should be loyal to The Dark Lord but since receiving the mark and seeing the truth his common decency (yes, he did have some) said he should be on the other side.

But who was he supposed to give his loyalty to?

Dumbledore? Never, the man was too manipulative and didn't seem to care for Slytherins in the least. He would happily use anybody to achieve his goals, all for the greater good, or some such.

Potter? He would care for anybody who pledged the aliegence to him, would fight to the death for them, his friends were proof of that but he didn't even seem able to hold his own against The Dark Lords youngest, newest Death Eater. He may have been trained from birth to be the perfect servant but he was still only sixteen and far from the most accomplished duelist in the Dark Lord's service.

Draco couldn't help the wave of melancholia that washed over him as Potter stumbled again before losing his balance and falling over face first. What hope was there if this was the world's saviour? Draco wouldn't like to think about what would have happened to him if he had performed this badly before either his father or the Dark Lord. Cruciatus would have been the least of his problems. No matter what he did it didn't seem to be enough for either of them and he never received complimentary comments, only insults, abuse and pain.

Harry on the other hand was having a blast. Draco really should cover his surface thoughts better but at the moment Harry wasn't complaining. This was turning out to be quite informative. So, Draco wanted to change sides, maybe if he played this right... He was also desperate for acceptance. That could be worked with, Harry just needed to get him into the right frame of mind first.

The shock didn't hit Draco until Potter was releasing the spells that had him bound, silenced and wanting to moan in pain. The pain wasn't particularly bad but it was strange, a prickling feeling like needles beeing stuck into his skin all over, continuously.

He wasn't sure what was more confusing, how Potter had gone from falling over ineptly to having thoroughly beaten him, or that he hadn't heard the casting of a spell he didn't know.

Harry smirked from his position sitting cross legged on the floor next to Draco.

"Care for a re-match?" He asked not entirely sure if Malfoy would accept.

"Fine." The haughty sneer proclaimed his disgust at falling for the trick better than words could ever have.

Harry just stood up and walked back into position.

This time as Draco started letting off curses Harry countered and blocked them immediately feeling the thrill of fighting course through him.

He continued to block, dodge and retaliate until he could see that Malfoy was starting to tire and was running out of curses.

Who would have thought Draco could be so much fun? Oh, he wasn't perfect, not by a long shot, he gave too many signs away about his next curse but he was still fun to spar with.

Harry watched as Draco's eyes narrowed to slits as he cast.

"Cruci-" Harry casually disarmed him and walked over as he caught the other boy's wand.

"You're not bad, you tense your shoulders though as you cast the harder curses and narrow your eyes when trying the Unforgivables. You should also work on your movement, you're too stationary, you make yourself an easy target." Harry stated calmly as he handed Draco his wand back. The anger he felt was gone now but if he was going to play this right he still needed to act like he was.

Draco felt the rage that was bubbling inside him boil over at this, his surprise at Harry's skill melting away as his vision turned metaphorically red. How dare he criticise him? How dare he stand there looking like he hadn't even had a single curse thrown at him? How dare he look so gorgeous with the ire still sparkling in his eyes? How dare he not show any attraction for Draco, when Draco was so inf actuated with him?

Harry felt the swirl of magic in the air and realised that Draco was pissed off and about to attack.

The curses were all a mix of unforgivables and some of the nastier dark and illegal curses. Harry knocked them all aside with out sending a single one back. He didn't want to fight really, sure he had been ticked off before but that was as much sexual tension as anything else. It had been months since he had found the time to escape the school for a night and get laid.

He had a couple of casual muggle partners who were happy to share their bed with him when he turned up. He had decided muggles were the safest bet, he didn't explain anything, the one and only time he had foolishly used magic in front of them a memory charm had fixed it and best of all, there was no chance of them running to The Profit with the story.

He could imagine those headlines;

**The Boy Who Lived - To Be Gay!**

or;

**The Chosen One Can't Chose!**

_In a special report this lucky reporter can tell you, from an undisclosed but reliable source, that Harry Potter is so confused and mixed up from his traumatic past and recent events, that he can't even decide which gender he prefers sexually. The poor boy has tried to hide his dilemma by claiming bi-sexuality..._

No thanks. The public already knew more about him than he was happy about, even if most of their 'information' was incorrect. They definately didn't need to know he liked buggering other boys.

Draco finally realised he was getting nowhere and instead threw himself at Harry with a snarl.

Harry grabbed him by the the wrist that was connected to the fist aiming for his face. He used the momentum to spin them around, off the side of the platform and pin Draco bent across it with his arm bent behind his back. Harry caught the other wrist and bent that arm back too.

Harry bound his arms in place and took a breath. This was ridiculous, Draco was obviously too worked up to calm down now, if Harry released him he would just attack again. As this realisation sunk in, Draco kicked backwards and caught Harry at the top of his thigh. The close kick to a delicate area brought back the surge of anger.

With a thought he disintegrated Draco's clothes and caught the paddle flying across the room from his charm.

THWACK!

The sound, along with Draco's yelp of pain and surprise rang across the room nicely.

Harry trailed a finger across the rapidly reddening mark high up on the pale globes of Draco's arse.

Draco for his part had fallen still from the pain and surprise. His mind was struggling to work out what was going on.

"Hmm... Pretty." Harry's works came out a couple of octaves lower than usual and with a purr in them. "Your really starting to piss me off now Draco. The insults, the curses, ruining my potions and notes in class. All of it. You have been a very naughty boy" The words came out casually, he could have been talking about the weather for all the inflection in his voice. "So I think you need four more for the insults, five for attacking me, five for potions and five for my friends."

Harry cast a silencing spell as Draco started shouting at him about letting him go, he wasn't going to get away with this, he would tell his father...

"And I want you to count out each stroke, if you miss the count I will start again." Harry lifted the spell and quickly brought the paddle down on Draco's arse.

THWACK!

"Fuck! Get off me you fucking..." Draco was cut off by another blow.

THWACK!

"Count." Harry ordered.

"Bloody hell! Get..."

THWACK!

"Count."

"Four! Fucking hell! Four!" Draco shouted out as he heard the paddled swished backwards again ready for the next stroke.

"No that was one. You didn't count the others, so they didn't count." Harry stated calmly as he traced a finger against the warming, red skin.

"Please Potter! Don't do this! I won't tell anyone if you let me go now." Draco's voice cracked slightly as he started begging, his breathing heavy already. Draco really didn't have a very high pain tolerance.

THWACK!

"Two! Please..." Harry sighed silently but let Draco get away with not having actually counted the first stroke.

THWACK!

"Three! Potter..."

"Harry." Harry stated.

THWACK!

"Four! Harry! Don't..." Tears were now running down Draco's cheeks even as Harry could see him starting to harden from the slaps to his arse.

At the tenth stroke Harry paused and applied a gentle cooling charm to his hand which he ran across Draco's arse relieving some of the heat. The twin splodges of colour were still high up on the boy's arse. Harry had been careful to keep the blows high.

"Shhh, it's okay Draco, you're doing so good. It'll all be over soon. You're being so good. Instead of nine more I'm only going to give you five, okay? Can you count the last five for me?" Harry kept his voice soft and soothing as he spoke to Draco, constantly running his magically cooled hand over Draco's fiery red arse.

"Y-yes." Draco tumbled over the word as his breath hitched, Harry's voice washed over him, Harry was pleased with him! Draco rarely recieved complements on anything but his looks and never from his father or the Dark Lord. Harry had just run a finger down the crack of his arse! A bolt of pleasure as a finger skimmed his puckered entrance and the cool hand calmed the fire in his arse cheeks till all he could feel was tingles shooting to his groin.

Harry swung the paddle harder than before making in smack down on the crease where Draco's thigh met his arse.

"Mmm, one!" Draco groaned as the counted the stroke, the strike had hurt much more this time but that just increased the pleasure he could still feel. His cock was hard and starting to ache now, rubbing against the velvet curtains along the sides of the platform with every stroke.

The blow landed directly opposite the last.

"Two! Oh, Harry!" Draco groaned out the name of his once hated rival the blow had sent sparks of pure need shooting from his reddened backside to his aching cock.

Back to the first cheek increasing the blush there.

"Three! Mm, please..." The word was still begged but with a completely different reason this time, the unsaid word 'more' was clear in his tone as he pushed backwards into the hand that was rubbing his abused flesh between each stroke of the paddle.

Harry was achingly hard himself by now, the sounds Draco was making were driving him crazy, the paddle landed on the second cheek again.

"Four! Oh, more..." The word slipped out without Draco's consent but his need was getting so bad he didn't even notice. In the back of his mind, the only bit still functioning above 'want, need, more', he wondered how he had ever hated Harry, it didn't seem possible right now.

Harry landed the last blow across both cheeks, the edge of the paddle just slightly catching Draco's balls. Draco's body froze as he screamed. Harry quickly wrapped a hand around the base of Draco's cock stopping him from cumming.

"F-five! Please, I need..." Draco was sobbing with need. Harry was still reading Draco's surface thoughts and smirked happily at the other boy's lustful thoughts that were racing through his mind almost too fast to understand. His initial shock that the arrogant boy fantasised about bottoming was quickly overwhelmed by his own lust.

"Shh, I know what you need." Harry released the spells that had kept Draco pinned in place and returned his hands to massaging the hot cheeks, fingers slipping between the globe once more to tease the small pucker. A murmured spell coated his fingers in lube to ease the entrance of finger into the other boy's arse.

Harry felt the muscles clamp around his finger and stopped its motion while the other boy became accustomed to the sensation. Draco's thoughts revealed that this was his first time, for all his swagger, Draco was a complete virgin.

Draco froze a he felt a finger slip inside him. There was a slight burning sensation but it wasn't completely uncomfortable, he felt surprisingly full. Worry about how it would feel with more up there started racing through his thoughts even as he pushed back looking for enough stimulus for his release.

"Relax, I won't hurt you. I promise." Harry whispered in his ear, "You feel so good Draco. So tight. You're being such a good boy."

Draco thought he should feel insulted by the compliment but couldn't help shuddering with the pleasure of both Harry being pleased with him and the strange feeling of having a finger inside him.

Harry slowly started sliding his finger in and out of the tight hole, mimicking the action he planned to enact as soon as the boy was loose enough not to hurt him. Feeling the muscles relax as Draco did, Harry slid another finger inside.

Draco froze again, he had just got used to the feeling and was starting to enjoy the sensation of being fucked by Harry's finger when another was slid inside, the burning sensation was more intense this time but remembering how the feeling had eased off last time he relaxed, he unclamped his muscles and tentatively pushed back.

Harry felt Draco relax quicker this time and continued whispering to him.

"That's it, just relax. Let me take care of you, I'll make you feel so good Draco, just trust me. That's it, don't tense up."

Harry slowly withdrew his fingers before sliding them home again, this time swirling them round and nudging gently against the little nubbin he located. Draco cried out, his voice hoarse from the earlier spanking, and felt his body seize up as waves of pleasure crashed over him from what Harry was doing.

"W-w-what was that?" He asked, more to himself than actually directed at Harry.

"Your prostate gland." Harry answered, his mirth at the other boy's shock evident in his amused tone.

Draco was gasping for breath after just a minute of intense stimulation. Harry could feel him getting close to his release again and whispered in his ear again.

"Don't cum till I tell you to." Draco groaned and shook his head, "It'll be worth it, trust me."

Harry slid a third finger in and increased his pace, nudging against Draco's prostate on every second, third or fourth thrust in no discernible pattern keeping Draco constantly on the edge of orgasm. Feeling Draco about to cum despite his best efforts not to, Harry quickly wrapped his hand tightly around Draco's leaking erection again preventing his orgasm and leaving Draco trying to thrust into his hand, desperately seeking relief.

Harry let go of the aching cock and quickly removed his finger from Draco's arse, the boy groaned in disappointment.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't stop! Please!" Harry cut Draco's babbling off by spinning him around and seizing his mouth in a demanding kiss. Briefly concentrating, he changed the room, it now looked more like a normal room, a fire was burning in the enormous hearth on the back wall, a fur rug in front of it and a king sized bed against the opposite wall dressed in black silk sheets.

Harry walked Draco backwards until his legs hit the side of the mattress and he tumbled back, his fair hair and pale skin contrasting with the dark sheets just as Harry had envisioned.

"You look so good like that, Draco. Spread out, pliant and willing to do anything I want. You make a very good submissive." Harry smiled as he watched a blush spread it's way from Draco's cheeks and down his neck.

Harry stood looking down at Draco with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. The beautiful boy lying spread out before him was all his. Apart from the ugly tattoo on the inside of his arm, he had never been touch and if Harry had his way, never would be by anyone but him. Shame about that mark though, perhaps if he looked into it more he could remove it? Surely he could at least change it? For now though he would just have to avoid it, his inherent protection against Voldemort would cause the boy a lot of pain if he were to touch it. He frowned slightly as he contemplated breifly the ramifications of what would happen when he killed Voldemort, there must be some kind of mind link involved in the mark for the Dark Lord to be able to control the marks as he did. Would his death harm Draco? Best case scenario would be Draco only able to feel his death, worst case could lead to his death. Hmm... He would have to look into it before his final strike against Voldemort. For now though, he had a wonderfully naked Draco in front of him, unfortunately looking uncomfortable under his scrutiny and squirming trying to hide his arm.

Draco felt the bed hit his knees and fell back gasping with his eyes closed still from the kiss. Expecting to feel Harry land on top of him and not feeling it, he opened his eyes to see Harry openly admiring his body. A smile of his own matched the other boy's until he saw the slight frown and the look directed at his arm, he tried to hide it. He cautiously watched Harry face waiting for the look to transform into one of disgust. Merlin knew, his own did when ever he saw the mark. Surprisingly though, Draco saw a look of determination flick across the other boy's open features before turning into a smile as he lowered himself onto Draco.

Harry banished his clothes into a pile by the side of the bed as he lay down on top of Draco, the boy's look of surprise was quickly wiped away by lust as he aligned their cocks and thrust against him. Draco's erection had diminished slightly from seeing Harry notice his mark but it quickly sprang back into life.

"Shh, it's fine, I already knew you were marked." Harry whispered gently.

Harry slid his hands down Draco's sides, pausing to play with his nipples before lowing his head to tease them with his lips, tongue and teeth using the moans and whimpers that escaped from the pinned boy to judge what he liked most. Apparently Draco liked a little pain with his pleasure as he groaned and hips bucked trying to find more friction to ease the ache of his throbbing cock.

Harry continued his hands motions down to Draco's knees beore lifting his legs and lifting them over his shoulders.

Draco blushed at being spread so open in front of somebody but the plain want in Harry's eyes soon had him forgetting his discomfort and feeling Harry's fingers circling his entrance wiped all though from his mind. The extra murmured lubrication charm went by completely unheard as he felt two fingers slide back inside him quickly followed by the third.

Once Harry was sure Draco was still stretched, he willed his magic into coating his cock in lube and in one smooth motion withdrew his fingers and slide inside Draco slowly.

Draco felt Harry pull his fingers free from his body and started to protest, until he felt something much bigger sliding inside him. The burning sensation was back and made his eyes water but he didn't truly feel the pain as the feeling of being stretched and filled, more than he though possible, continued to increase slowly with every inch Harry slid inside him. The feeling of being so full was almost uncomfortable but Harry paused once he was fully seated inside and Draco gasped as his body became used to the feeling.

"You okay?" Harry gasped as he struggled with his control. Bloody hell, Draco was still extraordinarily tight. He hadn't had this much trouble in keeping control of himself in a long while.

Draco opened his mouth to reply but his throat felt so tight all that came out was a lustful groan and he settled for nodding.

Seeing the nod Harry slowly started to pull out before thrusting forward quickly.

"S-stop! I- I think I need to..." Draco trailed off with a blush. Harry quickly scanned his thoughts again, he had stopped reading them when he slid in side Draco, he had lost the mental control needed to keep up the reading but now he needed to know what was wrong with Draco. The last thing he wanted to do now was hurt the inexperienced boy underneath him. Harry carefully hid his humor at Draco's thoughts.

"It's alright, Draco. You don't need to use the toilet. The feeling will pass in a moment, you're doing so well." Harry made sure to put some compliments in with the reassurance.

Draco whimpered slightly as he felt Harry begin to pull out before crying out, loudly at the fast thrust back in, which then became a scream as Harry inadvertently hit his prostate. Colours exploded like stars behind his eyes.

"Merlin Draco! You feel... So good, uhh! Merlin! So tight, hot! Oh! Yes! Draco! Push back against me. Yes! Just like that! Such a sweet arse! OH Merlin, Draco! So beautiful!" Draco would have smirked had he not been quite so lost in the feelings building inside him at the realisation that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Gryffindor's golden boy and figure head of the Light - liked to talk dirty in bed.

Draco soon became lost in the pleasure again as it built up inside him. He was really struggling to control his body and stop himself from cumming.

"Please, please, Harry! Please let me cum!" Draco winced slightly at his pleading tone but didn't care enough to stop himself.

Harry smirked down at the boy squirming underneath him. He could feel his own orgasm quickly catching up with him.

"Cum for me, Draco. Now!" Harry whispered and growled into Draco's ear.

Draco screamed as he was finally allowed the release of cumming. He felt like his balls were going to explode as he did. The world blacked out around him and he could hear nothing but his heart beating in his ears.

Harry couldn't hold himself back as he felt Draco's muscles clamp around him and his spunk hit his stomach in hot bursts. The tight band wringing his orgasm out of him.

Harry carefully pulled out of the comatose boy and whispered a cleaning spell on the both of them and then a mild healing spell so his boy didn't hurt tomorrow from the spanking or the rather rough sex. He pulled Draco close to his side, rested his boy's head on his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

Harry watched as Draco woke up slowly, he was fasinated by the blush that crept across his face.

"Hey." Harry whispered softly.

Draco jumped and stiffened in his embrace. Harry ran his hands up and down the nervous boy's back, gently reassuring him.

"How do you feel?" Harry waited for Draco to slowly relax.

"Umm. O-okay." Harry was enchanted, this shy, nervous boy couldn't possibly be the arrogant, cock sure rival he was used to. "Why did you..?"

"Because you're mine and needed to know it." Harry whispered possessively but gently answering the unasked question.

"Yours? I don't think so..." Draco started hotly, even though he didn't pull away.

"Yes, mine. There is nothing to think about. All you need to do is let me take care of you and please me." Harry stated firmly.

Draco opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it again. He had never had someone take care of him. His father didn't care about anything but his master, money and his reputation. His mother was more interested in attending parties and portraying herself as the perfect wife. He had only been born due to the clause in their marriage contract that stated an heir must be produced within the first ten years of marriage.

But Harry wanted him.

"What happens now?" Draco couldn't hide the insecurity from his voice.

"Now, we go to sleep while I hold you. Tomorrow.. Tomorrow you go back to acting like this never happened. We don't need to give Vol-" Harry cut himself off as he felt Draco shudder at his use of Voldemort's name. "The Dark Lord any reason to become suspicious of you. Then tomorrow night, you will meet me here and I will improve your occlumency and we look into removing that Mark from your arm. You're mine now. I don't share." Harry growled the last three words.

"But you can't remove..." Draco looked up. His insecurities clearly visible

"I will." Harry promised. "Go to sleep now. We'll sort it out tomorrow."

END

What do you think? This is something I wrote a long time ago and decided to post on a spur of the moment. Any comments gratefully received.

Duana xxx


End file.
